Second Chance in love
by emvenarr
Summary: After telling Kagome to go back to her time. She walked away without saying any goodbye. And after giving her a book that piqued her interest. Seeing as the Battousai made her heart flutter. Thinking that she had gone crazy falling inlove with a picture in a book.
1. chapter 1

After defeating their long time nemesis Naraku everyone who were affected by the fight for the Shikon No Tama were revived. "Kagome, we need to talk." Kagome stood still while holding a basket full of herbs. She knew that she'll get hurt after hearing Inuyasha's words. She smiled at him and followede afterwards. "Kagome, You know that i love you as a friend. And you know that no matter how identical you and Kikyo look she will always be my first and last." She inhaled deeply while starring at his golden eyes. "What I'm trying to tell you is that I'll never love you more than a friend." "I know." She clenched her hands to stop herself from crying. "I knew from the very begginning that you will leave me for her. " Inuyasha winced when he heard her. "Then you should have backed off." Kagome grimaced and glared at Inuyasha. "It was not my fault that you kept on showing me those stupid emotion. If you never showed me any of that I would have never liked you anyway!" Inuyasha laughed loudly. "Then this is goodbye. Go back to you're time Kagome. You don't belong here." She gasped on how Inuyasha said those words,as if he was in a hurry to get rid of her. "I deserve to be here. I had my fair share of sacrifice to stay here. You don't get to tell me what to do you stupid dog!" Inuyasha snickered at her making Kagome glare at him. "Shut it or I'll say those lovely words." Inuyasha immediately shut his mouth knowing what Kagome meant about it.

"Kagome, we're not trying to drive you away if you must know. The time you're from is where you belong. You're journey for the Shikon no Tama has ended. You are meant to be back to you're time." Kagome bit her lowerlip to stop herself from crying. Even though Kikyo popped out of nowhere she didn't mind it at all. Because she knew that she never did belong at this era. "Fine." She said in a bitter tone. not caring to say goodbye to anyone she ran towards the well. When she reached the well tears started to fall one by one. Afraid that Inuyasha may smell her tears she jumped in the well immediately.

When she landed at the bottom of the well she onhaled deeply and wiped her tears. "I'm Home!" She shouted outside her house after a few seconds she could hear the shuffling in the house that made her smile. "Kagome?" Her mother's eye had tears in them. "I'm home mom." Her mother ran towards her and hugged her tightly as if afraid of losing her again. "I'm sorry for being gone too long."

"It's not you're fault darling. I'm just relieved that you're home." She saw her grandfather and brother starring at her. She opened her arms to tell them that she needed a hug. "Sis!" She smiled widely towards them and in just seconds she was hugged by her family tightly.

She chatted with her family all day until evening. "Sis I think you should read this. Pretty interesting to get you're mind off things." She smiled at her brother and gladly took the book from his hands."

She sat at her bed and opened the book that her brother gave. "Hitokiri Battosai" Why would souta read such things. She sighed and placed the book under her pillow planning to read it in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No!" Kagome shouted while looking at the man with a fiery red hair. The man infront of her protected her from being stabbed by an unknown person making her gasp. She met the eyes of the man and saw no regret in it that made her cry. "Why!" She gasped as she woke up sweating. "Stupid dreams."

"Souta!" Kagome shouted at her brother. "Where is that kid." She sighed as she walked down the stairs at their shrine. "Kagome?" She yelped when she heard a familliar voice that she want's to avoid. "Hojo! how nice to see you." He beamed at her. "How are you feeling Kagome? Last time I called you're grandfather told me you had a severe arthritis." Her eyes twitched when she heard her grandfathers excuse for her absence. "Well as you can see I've recovered! Anyway see you around Hojo got to get back." She didn' wait for him to reply, she ran up their stairs.

"Where are they" She gave off a long sigh. "They must have went somewhere." She shrugged her shoulder and went to her room planning to read the book that Souta gave her.

"Let's see how interesting are you." She flipped the page of the book. Himura Kenshin, is known as the legendary Hitokiri of the meiji revolution. She flipped the page again and a portrait of a man with a long fiery red hair wearing a hakama, with the most alluring purple eyes she had ever seen. It's more mesmerizing than inuyasha's golden orbs. "He looks familliar." She flipped again and a new portrait was on it. It's the same person! The only difference is their aura and a x scar on his cheeck. She touched the picture as if she was being drawn to it.

"Sis! We're back!" She yelped when she heard her brother. "Souta! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She gave one last look at the picture before closing it. "Come down! Sis." She rolled her eyes while tidying up her bed.

"Welcome Home!" This was the reason why they were gone? She looked at the foods prepared at their table and at her family wearing ridiculous hats. "Seriously you guys! Thank you!" She hugged them tightly.

"So sis, Did you start reading the book I gave you?" She nodded at him. "It piqued my interest but I haven't got the chance to read it. I just saw some picture." Souta's eye grew big as if he's waiting for me to ask a question. "So who's this Himura Kenshin?" Both my grandfather and brother looked at each other as if debating who will tell me the whole summary of the book. "oh boy." I whispered when I saw them nod at each other.


	3. chapter 3

It was a sunny morning and Kagome decided to go shopping for today. Her mother had gave her a ticket going to Canada. "This is it. This is my starting point." She said to herself. After the journey for the Shikon No Tama her life had no direction. With this new country she will surely start fresh.

"Mom! I'm leaving!" She shopped all by herself as she wanted to do it alone. Kagome walked around the mall picking up a few set of clothes that she would need. After buying dome clothes she decided to take a break at a cafe near the exit. "Man! Never thought that I'd miss doing this kind of stuff." She sat quietly at a table beside a window while drinking her coffee.

"Kagome." She initially cringed when she heard her name being called. When she turned around a very handsome man was standing infront of her. She didn't knew this person. His about a foot taller than her. With golden orbs and a long black hair tied perfectly. "Do I know you?" She almost chocked at her words.

The man grinned at her. "It seems the Miko's senses have dulled after 500 yrs." Her eyes widened. Kagome immediately stood and gathered her reiki in her hands. "Who are you." She said in a serious tone.

"Miko, it's not necessary to use you're reiki. As this Sesshomaru would be able to dodge it." Her eyes grew big like a saucer. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She looked at him from her to toe. "Is that a glamour?"

"Hn, You pick up quite fast." She rolled her eyes at him. " Sorry for being a smart ass." She bickered at him and that made him grin. "I see, Still the same miko as before."

"I changed." She said bitterly. "Don't expect much from the hanyou. I came here to give you a package that I have forgotten to give you." She took a small box from him and opened it. "A ring?" Sesshomaru sat infron of her and held her hands. "This Sesshomaru wanted to give you a present to thank you for protecting this persons ward. This is my fang that can turn into a bow once you infused you're reiki in it. "

She wanted to slam her head in the table to wake herself up. "Thank you?" Sesshomaru laughed and stood up. "Come I shall take you home." Kagome nodded dumbly towards Sesshomaru. "Thanks?" Sesshomaru laughed again. "You've been saying thank you in a form of question, this Sesshomaru finds it funny."

"You laugh? Are you really Sesshomaru?" He laughed again. "500 yrs can change you Kagome." Sesshomaru opened his car that made Kagome stop at her tracks. "That's yours?"

"Miko you keep making funny faces. Get in." She hopped in Sesshomaru's flamboyant red ferrari sports car. "What do you do to own such expensive car?" Sesshomaru smirked at him "I rule my lands." Kagome rolled her eyes. Still a pompous jerk.

When they reached the shrine Sesshomaru had companied Kagome until the top stairs. "Kagome, Take care. And never remove that ring. " Kagome wasn't able to reply as Sesshomaru hurriedly left.

She stared at her ring that Sesshomaru gave. It's a silver ring with specks of gold and a cresent moon at the middle. Suddenly a strong wind hut her making her hair fly everywhere. A loud bang was heard at the well house. "Maybe the door was blown?" She walked towards the well and went in to make sure that the lid was open. "Was it open this morning?" Kagome walked towards it, then someone pushed her. She tried to look at the culprit but all she saw was a woman's silhouete. Oh no! She closed her eyes then she felt something warm engulfing her that made her sanp her eyes open. A red and white light is engulfing her that made her gulp. Is she going back at the feudal era? Why does this light feel different?


	4. chapter 4

Kagome woke from the sounds of screaming and the smell of blood and fire.

"Where the hell am I?" For the love of Kamis! Where did this stupid well took her now? She only wishes that she's in Edo or else she will definitely die. She wants to see what is going on on the other hand she doesn't want to die early. After all the things she's been through.

"What the hell! Kagome?" The heavy weigh she felt earlier suddenly dissapeard. "Inuyasha? help me up!" To her surprise he did help her out of the well. "What's going on?" She asked him as she scan the area. "Ever since you left Demons have been coming for the well." she looked back at the well and she almost puked on what she saw. "What the hell is that!"

"A ritual." Inuyasha said distastefully. "What kind?" He groaned as he fend off demons. " How the hell am I suppose to know!" It irked Kagome on how he talks. "Just help me kill this damn demons!" Kagome heard him and took an arrow from the ground and fire towards the approaching demons. And to her surprise the arrow that she realesed became bigger han a dragon.

"Holy! What just happened!" Inuyasha looked at her shoocked. "What was that?" They both scanned the area and all the Demons had suddenly turned to ash. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I'm just as baffled like you Inuyasha! And you have a lot of explaining to do!"

He glared at her and folded his habds after sheating tetsuiga. "You'll want to hear from Kaede and Kikyo." She wanted to pull his hair and strangle him to death at this very moment. But she wants answer and the killing can be done later.

When thet reached Kaede's hut everyone was shock to see her. "I missed you all as well so stop starring at me!" She bickered towards them. "Kagome?" Sango asked while holding Miroku's hand. "The one and only." Shippou ran towards her and hugged her. "What is wrong with all of you?"

"Kagome did you know?" She looked at them puzzled."Know what?" They looked at each other then nodded simultaneously which weirded her out. "Did you know that someone also went through the well other than you today?" She froze when she processed what they said. "What!"

"Do we have to repaet what we said wench!" She faced Inuyasha and glared at him. "Shut up mutt! Im not askin you to open your dog mouth!" Inuyasha looked shock on how Kagome talked to him. "You can't oerder me around anymore. Im done kissin your ass when you told me to leave and take note that I didn't jump in the well! So don't you ever think that I'm chasing your stupid tail."

Kagome faced her other friends. "Where is this person?" Sango stood up and guided her towards the other hut infront of kaede's. When she entered the hut and saw the person sleeping on the tatami she gasped loudly. "Himura?" She was not sure that he was Himura. She only saw his face in a picture she was not certain that it was really him. But that long fiery red hair and scar on his cheeks are all too familliar.

"Are you acquainted with this man lady Kagome." Miroku asked while looking at her. "Somewhat, when did he arrived?" Miroku stared at Kikyo. "He was found by me and Inuyasha this morning after we discover the ritual done by the well."So your telling me this person was summoned by whoever it is? And why the hell are demons swarming the well?"

"That we still have no explanation." Kagome hated Kikyo before but she knows better that it will only bite her back in the ass if she became a bitch towards Kikyo."I'll wait for him to wake up. You guys go ahead and take a rest." Kagome sat beside him and touched his hair. "They arw surprisingly soft." She stares at the mans face. Can this person really be Kenshin Himura? According to souta's story he killed hundreds of people Maybe a thousand or so. How can such a beautiful person kill so many people?

Kagome rested her head on her arms before drifting to sleep.


End file.
